Danny Phantom: Gaurdian of Balance
by my feathered scales
Summary: if anyone asked jazz would tell them that she did it for him, that she did it so he could be happy. the truth is though; she just couldn't stand to see him die. she didn't think about what would come after, after her selfish refusal to let him finally rest after everything that had happened. she just hoped that she would see her baby brother again. she doubted it. NEW SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**alright everyone i am sooooo sorry that i am starting another story AGAIN but plot bunnies for this have been plaguing me for months! i know i should update my other stories and i plane to continue Alone in a Crowd but my other stories? truthfully i am thinking of adopting them out. i just dont have any more muse for them *sigh* i'll with be posting an authors note on the ones thati am giving up but the others i will just take down if u are intrested in any of them then PM me.**

**MOVING ON! this is my new story! i came up with the idea while at a writting workshop with some friends and they were really excited about it too! it may be slow goign for the first few chappies but it has a lot of info hidden in there**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing but the plot bunnies! most, if not all the characters in this are from DP and other shows like HP, FMA and Stargate. there will be more crossovers but those are the main ones. this stor massive multi X over and i own NOTHING!**

* * *

This was not going well. In fact, it was going horrendously.

Danny scowled as he sat in the living room. His parents thought he was sick and not just a little cold sick, oh no, they thought he was, like, cancer level sick. No matter what Jazz or Danny tried to tell them, they wouldn't change their minds and 100% refused to accept the truth.

They had taken a blood sample, a skin sample heck they even took some of his saliva and they still refused to face the facts.

Their son was half ghost.

Danny knew what they thought on this subject even though they had only learnt about it a few days before. 'It was the constant exposure to such high levels of ectoplasmic radiation that did it' he had heard them saying the night after they had found out. 'It won't take long, no, it won't take long, just...just a few samples and we in a l-little while we'll have a cure and you'll be back to normal again Danny, don't worry, we'll make you better again' Danny hadn't had the heart to tell that there was nothing wrong with him, that he didn't want to 'get better'. But they just didn't listen, it wasn't their fault that they couldn't cope with the fact that Danny wasn't normal and he didn't blame them.

He just wished that they would stop this nonsense, just stop so that they could continue with their lives, his face fell as his parents came back into his room, concern and regret in their eyes.

"Come one Danny, its ready, you'll be better soon." Madeline Fenton said as she wrapped an arm around her sons shoulders in what she thought was a comforting gesture but really only served to make the young halfa that much more upset as he was pulled up from his place on the couch next to his sister. Danny looked back at his sister and it made the older girls heart clench as she saw the horrific sadness and resignation in his eyes.

Jazz didn't dare move from the stained couch no matter how much she wanted to be by her little brothers' side. The last time she tried… Jazz shivered as she thought of the desperate look that her father and mother had given her as they forced her from the lab.

It was at this moment that Jazz wished with all her heart that her little brother wasn't so selfless, that for once he would do something for himself and just leave before their parents do something that could hurt him. Jazz forced herself not to cry because she knew that her brother would never do something like that, that he would rather face Dark Pariah a hundred times over than see his family like they are now.

And it wasn't just that. Jazz has noticed the weird behaviour that her brother has developed, his room is much cleaner, not as near as messy as a teenage boys room should be and as it used to be. The last time Jazz had been in there she had just stopped and stared at the floor, something that she had never been able to see completely since her brother turned seven, which was now clear and clean of all things that had once littered it. It's not even just his room, it's the places he puts objects, if an object gets moved he'll put it back almost strait after they have abandoned it, and it's as if everything has to be in a curtain place. It's an obsession, that's the only conclusion Jazz had reached. These acts got more prominent the longer that he was 'Phantom'

A scream broke Jazz out of her thoughts, she knew this scream, and she knew where it had come from. Jazz covered her ears as the screaming got loader, and loader, the only thing keeping her from trying to rush to Danny's aid, is the fact that she couldn't help him. She had seen her parents' notes the night before and they knew that that it would do this to Danny but Jazz had seen holes in their theories, gaps and missing equations and a part of her whispered into her mind that they did it on purpose.

As her brothers' scream reached a new pitch she got to her feet in a flash, she couldn't sit here and just listen as her brother suffered something that they didn't know about, no matter what she had told herself.

Jazz took the stairs two at a time, and nearly ran down the hall as the cries got louder the closer she got, urging her onward. The worried older sister slammed the door open, eyes flashing in panic as they darted to her baby brother writhing on the bed, his own blue eyes dragging open a crack to look at her with pleading eyes and a hand reached out.

This time she couldn't stop the sob as it wracked her frame. From the corner of her eye she could see her mother standing at the end of her brothers bed, looking down at him with worry and it only added anger the mix of Jazz's emotions to see her mother that Danny loved so much do nothing to ease his pain. Jazz yelped and ducked as her father tried to usher her out of the room and rushed forward, ignoring the yells from her parents that she could disrupt the process of integration into the system and knocking down of immunities.

Jazz fell to her knees at her brothers' side and took his hand as he gripped it in a death grip, as if it was the only thing tying his human half to the living plane.

"Oh God Danny I'm so sorry, and I know I've already said this and I know you don't blame me but I am so sorry!" she said in a rush as tears fell from her eyes. Jazz noticed offhandedly that her brother had stopped screaming when she had grabbed his hand but didn't question it, glad to see that her brother might not be in so much pain anymore.

Danny just smiled at her, glad that she was here, distracting him from the pain. Danny arched his back and opened his mouth in a silent scream as another lance of pain shot through his limbs and dug its claws into his heart and ghost core, trying to rip them from the other. For Danny this was as much as a mental battle as it was physical suffering. It was only his force of will that kept the two halves of his soul together. He didn't want to lose his ghost half, Danny already knew what it felt like to be split and that had physically hurt, he couldn't imagine what would happen if he lost that half of himself permanently. The thought made him cringe and whimper.

When he had been split before, by the Fenton Ghost Catcher, it was much worse than he had let his friends see. As soon as he had fallen through the glowing net, he had felt his soul being ripped apart, felt as both halves of his soul had latched onto his mind and tore it too. And every moment that he had been separated he had felt what both of his halves did, what they felt, what they saw. It was like being in two places at once and being burned alive at the same time.

Danny smiled at his sister, trying to downplay the pain so he didn't have to see that look of absolute guilt in his eyes. He didn't want her to be guilty, he wanted her to be happy, to go to Harvard and become a psychologist like she always wanted.

Pulling his hand from his sisters Danny reached up and slowly wiped away the tears that were gathering at the corners of Jazz's eyes.

"Don't blame them Jazz…..mom and dad….they just….don't…..understand." Danny rasped and cupped his sisters' cheek. "If I die...if I die fully...then...you know that….I'll be with friends."

Jazz chocked back a sob as she covers her brothers' smaller hand with her own and pulled it away and placed it on her brothers' chest.

"No you won't, because...because you're not going to die." Jazz stated before saying in a voice only her brother would be able to hear. "I'm going to get you some help; you'll be ok, even if I have to beg."

It made part of her sick to see her brother smile when she knew he was in pain and she forced herself to smile back as she gave his hand one final squeeze before she stood up and walked out of the room with a fire burning in her eyes.

Yes, even if she had to beg.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Walking down the stairs towards the kitchen Jazz moved with a purpose. Snatching one of the ecto-pistols from the kitchen table se swiftly moved to the door of the lab and jabbed the pass code harshly into the number pad and scanned all five of her fingers. The door opened with a slight creak and Jazz pushed it all the way open and took the stairs two at a time.

When she got to the lab she forced herself not to look at the papers and formulas scattered around the work bench and walked stiffly towards the weapons vault. Every moment she spent in the lab only served to make her sicker. This was the place the thing that had left her baby brother screaming was made. Jazz shivered at the thought and set her mind to picking out some of the more light weight and usable weapons that her parents had made.

Jazz turned her head as a soft beeping started up rapidly on her left and she turned to see the flashing screen of the Ghost Finder. Jazz froze; there was a ghost in here. Snatching a medium sized gun from one of the benches she spun, her red hair flying, and levelled the humming weapon with the head of the purple clad ghost.

"Jasmine Fenton, sister of Daniel Fenton and daughter of Madeline and Jackson Fenton."

Jazz froze upon hearing her name and the name of her family.

"How do you know my name? What do you want with my family?" Jazz wrapped her finger around the trigger, prepared to fire if necessary.

The red eyed ghost just chuckled. "Calm yourself child, I am not here to harm you or your family. No, I am here because this was the only future I saw that young Daniel would survive." the ghost, now an old man, held up a hand as she want to speak and Jazz shut her mouth with a click.

"Now, we must hurry in Daniel is to survive. Currently your parents are making their way into the kitchen, you mother planning on making Daniel some soup and father not wanting to see his son the way he is. This is what you must do…."

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

As Jazz walked slowly up the stairs and to her brothers room show couldn't help but wonder again why she was listening the beyond confusing ghost. It was like whenever she thought about her mind would instantly see it like doing something unrealistic for Danny, but that just made her more confused. Why would she think that?

Jazz shook her head and focused on her task. The ghost said he knew Danny, and she would find out before she even thought of taking Danny near him. Opening the door to her brothers room Jazz couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt wash over her as she stared at her pained brother. He lay in his bed, covers pulled up to his chin and his skin pale and sallow. Danny's raven hair hung in slick clumps around him and a sheen of sweat shone on his brow.

Moving forward the red haired sister knelt by her brothers' side and brushed some hair from his face, alerting him to her presence as he opened dull blue eyes that only made Jazz's guilt grow. Those eyes should be shining and bright.

"Hey brother, how are you feeling?" Jazz asked, clasping her brothers' hand in both of hers.

"M'fine. Never better." he muttered with a shaky smile. Jazz returned it and used the sleeve of her shirt to dab at the sweat on his forehead.

"There is someone here to see you Danny; he says that you know him." Jazz said softly, a small smile on her face.

"...Who?"

Jazz frowned at the pause but trudged on. "He says his name is Clockwork and that he is here to make you better." before she could even finish Danny was pushing himself up and Jazz was quick to help him.

Neither of them said anything as Jazz let her brother use her as a crutch as they walked out of the room. She let her eyes roam over her brothers' sickly body, fearing that this would be the last time that she would see him. His body was pale, paler than it should be and she could see his ribs as he wore no shirt. The so called 'Cure' was taking its toll on him, slowly eating him away.

They descended the stairs slowly and Jazz was forced to take most of Danny's wait due to his weakness. They were almost at the door to the lab when their mother noticed that Danny was not in bed but in fact I front of her. The brother and sister didn't stop though; Jazz would not let them when now that her brother was putting in the effort to get to the ghost in their basement. In a moment of panic Jazz swept her younger brother into her arms and almost tripped as she jogged down the stairs and away from her parents.

If asked, Jasmine Fenton would say that she did this for her brother. She would tell them that she passed her brother to the age changing ghost because she wants him to live. What she wouldn't tell them is that she didn't really do it for her brother, no, she did it for herself. Jasmine Fenton handed her brother to the cautious arms of Clockwork because she couldn't stand the thought of watching him die. So, it was when she heard her mother scream and her father shout the usual "GHOST!" that she took one last look at her brother before letting the teal coloured ghost take him from her and cradle the dying halfa to his chest.

She turned to her parents and shot forward, snatching their weapons and throwing them to the other side of the room.

"Stop!" her voice was firm and smooth. The complete opposite of what she felt.

"What are you doing Jazz? You Jazz handed your brother over to a GHOST! We have to get him back." Jazz grabbed her father before he takes even a step in the direction of Clockwork and the limp Danny, who still stood in front of the closed portal.

"No dad." her voice was softer now and part of her mind wondered why her mother was just staring at her with such a betrayed look in her eyes. "Danny is dying-"

"He'll get better!"

"NO! That's just it! Danny won't get better because the stuff you gave him is ripping him apart. Danny told you his secret in hopes that you would understand and wouldn't judge him but instead you lock him in and declare him sick? I've had enough of being the big sister that can only tell her brother that it will all be ok when we both know it won't be!" Jazz pause for a second to gather herself and stood tall.

"So, as a big sister it's my duty to look after my baby brother and if that means I let a ghost take him then so be it. At least I know he will be safe and away from you." Jazz couldn't keep the bitterness from those last three words and her eyes narrowed. She didn't give her parents time to speak as she rounded on the now adult ghost.

"And you...you look after-after my b-brother you h-hear me. K-keep him safe." it took all Jazz had to force those words out as she looked at her brothers smiling face and limp body.

"Do not worry child. All is as it should be."

And then they were gone, disappearing into a light blue portal that closed with a spinning clock hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok second chappie i hope u guys are reviewing cuz i have been stay up really late to get these done even if i am only uploading them now! i hope u like dannys new look!**

* * *

When Danny awoke he felt better. Not good, but better. Looking around the room he was in, well as much as he could seeing as it was a task in itself just to move his head. The walls were made of old stone, the type that you usually see in castles, and there was a tall, thin window on the wall to his left, green sky swirling outside. The roof wasn't so much a roof as it was just a bunch of turning gears, a dull ticking seeming to emanate from the entire building like on giant clock.

Danny let himself relax as he remembered that he was at Clockworks lair. Clockwork must have put him here after he fell asleep. Danny sighed, soaking in the feeling of the ectoplasm all around him. It felt good, he supposed, it always did whenever Danny came into the Zone. The feeling of the ectoplasm in the air swirling around him and absorbing into his core was relaxing beyond words. Sam had told him once that she always felt unnerved whenever they came into the zone, that it made her skin crawl. Danny guessed it must be ghost thing to like the presence of so much tangible energy around them.

His thoughts were interrupted when something shifted at the end of his bed, and id defiantly wasn't his foot seeing as he could hardly feel his limbs in the first place. Looking down at the end of the bed he lay in Danny smiled. A small green puppy with black ears and big read eyes stared up at him as the ghost dog squirmed happily at the end of the bed he lay in, tail thumping against the duvet.

Danny smiled and weakly raised a hand to pat at the royal blue covers of the bed, beckoning Cujo closer. Cujo instantly shot closer and snuggled into the weak halfa's side with a whimper and a few more thumps of his tail as he set his head on Danny's chest. Danny scratched him behind his ears and stroked along the ghost dogs back, happy that his dog was here.

"So you are finally awake then?"

Turning his head Danny took in the sight of the older version of his friend and mentor. "Yeah, it seems so Clockwork." Danny rasped his voice still croaky.

As Clockwork moved forward Danny noticed that the older ghost didn't have his Time Sceptre. He wondered where it was briefly before a cool hand was placed on his forehead, partially covering his eyes. Danny stayed silent as the time ghost hummed thoughtfully before reaching out for him and helping him to sit.

"Your fever is still high and it is clear to even an idiot that you are in need of some food. I'll be back in a minute with something that should get you strength up. Do not leave your bed Daniel." Said boy was slightly shocked by the order of the time ghost but what really threw him for a loop was the knowledge that they had _food_ here! He didn't even know that ghost ate in the first place.

Resigning himself to his fate Danny turned to Cujo, the little dog now sitting in his lap.

"Hey there Cujo. Haven't seen you in a while." Danny said as he reached up to scratch at Cujo's fur. The little ghost god barked and rolled over to show his belly and Danny happily scratched at it.

As Danny waited for Clockwork's return Danny played with Cujo, waggling his fingers for the green dog to chase and giving him scratches. After a few minutes though Danny was forced to stop, his body still too weak from the 'Cure'.

When Clockwork returned it was to a sight that made a smile spread across his ever changing face. Floating over the time ghost set the bowl of soup and the plate of ecto-cookies, which really just looked like choc chip cookies but had glowing green chips in place of the chocolate, down of the side table and leaned over to pull the blanket up to cover the curled up ghost boy and his dog.

Moving out of the room Clockwork's smile faded. A sigh escaped him as his body changed to that of an old man. Young Daniel had much ahead of him; he knew that, had foreseen it and part of him dreaded it. But he knew that Daniel would be happy, Clockwork just wished that he could be happy without having to face those dangers.

Clockwork would not admit it aloud but he cared for his young charge, and only wished for happiness for the child because that was what he was, a child, and no child need such burdens and responsibilities. Clockwork laughed softly, knowing Daniel he would take it all with a smile.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

When Danny next awoke he found himself curled up around Cujo, the little dogs head resting against his arm still sleeping peacefully. So as not to wake his friend, Danny carefully removed his arm and painfully pushed his body up so he could lean against the pillows that still sat against the headboard. His entire body still burned with the pain of being pulled apart but it had dulled slightly with the presence of the Ghost Zone and he couldn't help but think of his sister. He hoped that when he was better he could go back to see her, if only to say goodbye.

Looking around he found that nothing had changed in the room. Clockwork must have left him be when he had fallen asleep. Danny did find, however, was a bowl of warm soup and some odd looking cookies. He wondered how long he had been asleep before brushing the thought away. He was staying with the ghost of time. It could be days and the soup would probably stay warm.

Reaching out he carefully picked the bowl up with shaky hands. Danny couldn't help but notice that it took much more effort than in should to pick up the small bowl. Lifting the spoon to his lips Danny took a tentative sip, letting the liquid slide around his mouth before swallowing. It was...good. Surprisingly so, and as he started to desecrate the rest of the broth Danny felt some of his strength returning, even if he felt a constant reminder of the pain as he moved.

Setting the bowl back on the table Danny turned his eyes to the odd looking cookies. He wondered for a moment if Clockwork had made them as he picked up one of the three sugary snacks and brought it too his nose to sniff it. He nearly melted at the smell of the freshly baked cookies; he could still feel the warmth and softness that accompanied cookies as they came out of the oven.

Danny sighed happily as he sunk his teeth into the warm dough and before he knew it was polishing off the last cookie and licking his fingers of the crumbs. Throughout devouring the cookies Danny had felt a warmth in his chest, more specifically, his ghost core. And now that he thought a bit more about it wasn't really a warmth that he felt but more a curling chill that wrapped around him and filled him with energy. Danny knew that it was the cookies that had done it; after all he doubted it was the soup.

With one last look at Cujo to make sure he was still asleep Danny swung his legs over the side of the bed and pushed his feet the cold stone floors. To any human the chill of the stone would have been uncomfortable even some ghost wouldn't have liked it but to Danny it only made him smile, the chill of his core thrumming as he changed to his ghost half in hopes that he would have enough strength to stand.

Danny grew confused as he looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing his normal hazmat suit. Instead he was wearing a pair of loose black pants made from a soft, thin fabric that Danny couldn't name and a sleeveless white hoodie that faded to pale blue at the bottom that reminded him of a snow drift in the sunlight. His normal DP symbol was nowhere in sight but he shrugged it off. He could always ask Clockwork later. Danny also noticed that he was lacking any form of shoes and he didn't have any gloves.

It worried him for a moment when he saw his right hand. There was a reason he never took his gloves off in his ghost form. A large, painful looking burn scar stretched up his arm, spreading from a pale blue-black circle on his palm. The burns, the same blue-black as the circle, stretched all the way to his elbow and got darker as they went. The scar itself was from he died, well, half died, and it unnerved him slightly. I constant reminder to Danny that he was dead.

Trying not to think too much on it Danny put his hands on the sides of the bed and pushed himself to stand. He had to bite his lip to keep from making a noise as he forced himself to his feet. Stumbling forward with a cry as his legs gave way to the pain Danny braced himself to hit the floor but instead his fingers scrabbled to cling to the green fur the had stopped his fall.

Hauling himself back up Danny turned his head to smile at Cujo. The dog was now much larger than him, but then again, Danny was never very tall to begin with. So, using Cujo as a crutch, Danny made his way slowly out of the room.

Making his way to the bottom level of clockworks lair had to be one of the hardest things Danny had done. Not that he would ever say that out loud. The trek had been slow and mostly painful for Danny and had to stop to lean heavily on Cujo more than once, but he eventually made it to Clockworks' main room, filled with round screens that at the moment had nothing on them.

"Good to see you up and about Daniel." Danny jumped at the voice behind him and spun a bit too quickly. He folded over with a hiss and leaned on Cujo a bit more. Cujo whined and lowered his large head to help pull Danny up.

"God, don't _do_ that Clockwork!" he snapped but suddenly felt guilty; after all, Clockwork was letting him stay and helping him get better.

With a chuckle and a smile Clockwork moved forward, time staff in hand, and put an arm around Dannys' shoulder and led him into a another room that had two couches with a low coffee table in-between and a fireplace in the far wall with soft green flames flickering along black wood. Clockwork gently pushed Danny into one of the couches pushed the plate full of cookies that sat on the table towards him. They were the same cookies that Danny had eaten before. Clockwork himself didn't sit down though, simply floated beside the couch Danny sat on and waited until he had taken up on of the cookies as Cujo turned into his puppy form and jumped onto the seat next to him.

Before Danny could say anything Clockwork spoke. "You are still far from well Daniel, but you will get better, with time. But until then we have much to discuss and then a friend will come and I am sure that he has a place where you may go to heal."

Danny stopped his chewing to process the words.

"So, I won't be staying here then?"

"I am afraid not child. But you mustn't worry, you will be safe." clockworks voice was smooth and true and Danny couldn't help but relax at the presence of the old ghost.

"How long until I can walk by myself again? How long 'till I'm better?" Danny asked eager to be able move around unhindered. His eagerness dwindled though when Clockwork frowned.

"I am afraid, Daniel, that the formula that your parents gave you was designed to attack and destroy bodies of ectoplasm. It was not just the ectoplasm in your blood that was attacked it was also your core that was damaged. That is why you feel so weak. It was just by chance that the formula attacked your legs first. Even after you have healed it will take much more time to be able to move like you used to. Do not worry, your flying will be unhindered by this, and your ghost half shall heal. But your human half, I am afraid, will not." Danny stared up at clockworks red eyes, the only thing he could focus on right now, and he took comfort in the warmth that he saw there.

Tearing his eyes away Danny looked at his hands and wrung them in his lap with worry.

"So…I won't be able to walk properly in my human form anymore? I won't need a wheelchair or anything like that will I?" Danny smiled weakly, trying to bring light to the thought of being so impaired when in his human form.

Danny looked to his side as he felt Cujo push his leg with his paws and smiled at the little green dog. Cujo wagged his tail and barked reassuringly in a way that only he could as the puppy floated up to lick his face.

"Daniel." Danny looked back up at Clockworks' call. "Frostbite will be arriving soon to take you to the far frozen."

"Frostbite? Why him?" no that Danny had anything against the big bear like ice ghost. He just wondered why Frostbite in particular.

"You have an ice core Daniel." Clockwork said with a soft chuckle, as if it were obvious. "The ice energies around the Far Frozen will help you."

Just as Clockwork finished a loud banging echoed throughout the tower.

"Right on time."

And with that Clockwork floated off back through to the main room that they had come from Danny twisted in his seat to try and follow the ghosts' movements but snapped back as pain lanced up his spine. So, instead, when the pain left Danny pushed himself up. Cujo was quick to change to his large form and was at his side in an instant giving a firm lick through his white hair.

Danny laughed and pushed Cujo's head away and grabbed onto his spiked collar. As they moved away from the lounges Danny stopped moving and with a little focus tried to get himself to hover off the ground. He got a few centimetres before burning pain shot through his core and forced him back to the ground. Danny hissed in pain and agitation and he leant against Cujo as they walked out of the room they were in and towards the door to the lair. That was one thing that Danny where it was.

He hadn't made it one step into the entrance hall before he was scooped up into comfortingly cold bear hug. Literally. Danny laughed and dug his fingers into the cold fur of Frostbite and snuggled closer to the chill that the ghost radiated.

"Great One! It is good to see you my friend!" Frostbite said as he finally set Danny on his feet. Danny instantly latched onto Cujo, a move that was not missed by the lead of the ice bears. "Clockwork has informed me that you are not well and I offered my lands so that you may heal there. Ghosts heal faster in places that they may connect their cores with."

Danny smile at the large ice bear and nodded. "Thanks Frostbite."

"Before you leave Daniel. There is still one more thing we must discuss." Danny watched worriedly when he heard clockworks usually strong voice became weary.

"What about?" Danny asked, more as an automatic response than anything else.

"What you will become."

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Now they all sat in the lounge room that they had been in before. Well Danny and Cujo sat, Frostbite stood and Clockwork floated.

"I don't get it. You mean to tell me that I'm some sort of special ghost that has a really important job like yours? That sounds a bit excessive. Especially for someone who can't even walk on their own." Danny wasn't really angry as he was confused. He didn't even know that half the people Clockwork was talking about existed. Granted there were only three.

"It is what will happen Daniel, whether you accept it or not. It is who you are. We did not chose you for this; we have simply waited for you to become ready for this." the calm in clockworks voice was the only thing keeping Danny from flipping out.

"And you think I am this….Guardian of Balance." Danny asked, waving his hands for emphasis.

"I do not think Phantom. I know. And you know this also. Do you not feel it? The imbalances all around you? The ones of this realm and all the dimensions branching from this one?" Danny frowned at the time ghosts' words. He couldn't deny it. Every day Danny could feel that odd sense of wrongness in his core, the feeling that, somewhere, something wasn't quite right.

Steeling himself to the truth Danny nodded and mumbled a soft "yeah".

Clockwork just nodded and floated forward to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry. Your tasks will begin once you are healed and I will only send you where I think you can handle. After all. Time is not an issue here. We are in the highest Realm of the Dead after all." Danny laughed slightly at clockworks words.

"I don't have to meet the King do I?" contrary to popular belief pariah dark was not the king of the Ghost Zone, it was merely his obsession and self-acclaimed tittle. The true king of the Ghost Zone as well as the other Realms of the Dead was Anubis. Danny didn't know much about the laws of the Realms, after all he had just been told, but Frostbite had promised to allow Danny to read what information that he had on all that.

"Not right now. Later. But he, as well as the Guardian of Knowledge will wish to meet you. Now though, I believe that it is time that Frostbite take you back to the Far Frozen" as soon as that was said everyone was moving and before he knew it he was sitting on Cujos' back and holding tight to his spiked collar as Frostbite lead them away from the Master of Times' lair.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT! CHAPTER THREE! this one was one of my favs to write so far. the info in this is super important so read carefully!**

* * *

Danny sighed happily as he leant back into a snow drift in the Far Frozen. He had been here for a few days and had slowly been getting better. He could walk without help not in his ghost form but still needed to lean heavily against Cujo in human form. That was another thing. The ghost dog hadn't left his side since he woke up, something he was grateful for, but part of him wondered why the ghost dog was so attached to him now. He also started to wonder when exactly Danny started to call Cujo his dog. Danny shrugged it off, it wasn't really important anyway; he didn't mind having Cujo around. The little dog was like a best friend. Someone he could talk to and know was listening. Danny knew Cujo was much smarter than an average dog and he knew that Cujo could understand him.

Danny ran a hand threw his black hair. He was currently in his human form. Danny found that, though he could stay in his ghost form almost indefinitely, it just didn't feel right. If Danny stayed too long in either of his forms he got that same feeling of wrong that he had started getting back in the human world.

Danny also had some new clothes. He was now wearing a pair of loose brown pants made out of the same sort of thin fabric as his pants in ghost form, a silver embroidered band sat snug on his left thigh, the fabric of his pants falling over it slightly. A brown belt encrusted with soft blue ice crystals hung around his waist with a pouch on his left hip with no shoes. Strings of light grey stone beads and soft green gems hung around the pouch. He also had a soft, pale blue, sleeveless tunic that tied up with soft brown leather and another silver band, metal this time, sat around his right bicep. Over the top of all that he had a white fur cloak and hood that swept down to the ground, held closed with the same sort of soft green gem as on his belt. When Danny had asked what the fur was he had been told it was from an animal called an Anit. A six legged cat like mammal that was native to the planet they had lived on whilst alive.

When he had first changed into his human form in the Far Frozen all he was wearing was a pair of loose sweat pants. He had felt the cold, and though it made him shiver, it didn't really do much else to him due to his ice core. The drama had started when one of the female ice bears had come in with some food and seen him. It still puzzled him though where they were getting all the food from.

The she-bear set the tray of food down rushed over to him, fussing and asking if he was cold. When he replied with a negative she had grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room and down the hall, but because of how much bigger she was compared to him she had grabbed his entire forearm. Danny had soon found himself in a room full of other she-bears who had instantly crowded around him and fussed.

That had been when he met Nuk. An old ghost bear with no ice horns, just like all the other she-bears that had sat him down and helped to make his clothes. She also had a pension for mothering him.

Something else Danny had learned about the ice bears of Far Frozen was that they were way more advanced than humans. There was technology that Danny had never seen before all through the ice kingdom.

Danny was broken from his thoughts a something small collided with his stomach. Danny laughed as Cujo squirmed in his lap, an icicle that Danny had made clenched in the puppies jaws. Still laughing Danny grabbed the icicle, and though it would have been slippery to anyone else, Dannys' hand found a tight, strong grip as he started a game of tug-of-war with Cujo. Managing to pull the ice free from the green dog Danny pulled his arm back and threw it with all he could, watching in fly into the green abyss of the Zone and watching Cujo fly after it.

When the dog was out of sight Danny sighed. He was hungry and that meant that he had to get up. After a moment of internal debate of whether he should change into his ghost form or not Danny decided against it. He had to re learn how to walk so he may as well get it done and dusted.

Reaching to his side Danny grabbed his staff, something that he found Frostbite had made for him before he arrived at the advice of Clockwork. It truly was something to admire. The shaft of the thing was spiralled and the bottom had a jagged spike. On the top of the shaft was a crescent semi-circle. The two points at the exact same height. The inside curve of the crescent was smooth and dulled, allowing Danny to use it as a handhold. The outer sides of the crescent though were jagged and sharp, like cracked ice. Around the joint between the shaft and the crescent wound white leather. Bound in a cross like fashion and going three inches down the shaft, two strings of stone beads and green gems hung from the knot in the middle of the cross part. The staff itself was taller than Danny was. The shaft ending at the same height as him and the tips of the crescent reaching up another foot, making the crescent large enough for Danny to sit on, not that he'd tried it of course. But what really got Danny was that the whole staff was made completely of ice.

Danny admired it for a second before using it to pull himself up. Instead of the ice being slippery though, it seemed to cling to Dannys' hand, reacting to his ice core. Frostbite had said that it would never melt, even in blistering heat, and that is was stronger than diamonds. After all, it was ghost ice.

Using the staff for support Danny made his way back to the ice city. He had a limp in his left leg due to the 'Cure' and he and Frostbite had theorized that it would lessen with time but never leave him. So, whit his staff held firmly in his left hand Danny slowly made his way through the streets of the city and towards the palace where he was staying.

Danny waved kindly to the ghost bears that he passed, laughing as some of the smaller ones, ghost children that he had found had been born in the Ghost zone, ran around him and beckoned him to play with pleas and an occasional snowball. Danny like it here, it was peaceful and part of him wanted to stay forever, but Danny knew that if he did the uncomfortable wrongness would just get worse and worse. So Danny resolved that, when he was better, he would take Clockwork up on his offer and work with the Master of Time to keep balance in the different dimensions.

As Danny got into the castle he turned right and followed the hall down to a pair of large doors. It was the library, and one of Dannys' favourite places in the Far Frozen. As he neared the doors swung open by themselves and closed shut silently behind him.

"And what, might I ask, has the Great One come to see this time." and smiled as he heard the kindly voice of Nuk, and turned to smile at her as she walked out of her room.

Nuks' fur was a pale grey, like shadowed snow, and her eyes a bright silver that twinkle with aged wisdom. She wore a wide gold necklace with silver accents that hung down her chest and a skirt of royal blue fabric and reached her mid-thigh on the right side and down the floor of the left. Nuk moved slowly as she padded her way over to him. Danny had noticed while he was here that, when moving long distances without something in their hands the ice bears of the Far Frozen would walk on all fours, their long tails held out behind them instead of pressed to the floor like when they stood up.

"Just here to read a bit more about the Ghost Zone. I still have a bit more to read." Nuk laughed slightly at him lifted up into two feet and motioned him after her.

"Of course, why would I think any different? You are young still and are curious of the happenings around you." Nuk smiled down at him and placed a gentle paw at his back.

Danny just smiled at the old ice bear and let her nudge him to one of the cushy blue seats as she walked over to a shelf and pulled out a metal frame with a silver strip running down the left side and handed it to him. The frame was about the size of a large computer screen and rounded at the edges but Danny had seen that it was one of the smaller ones they had.

"Thanks Nuk, I'll tell you when I'm done ok?"

"There is no need to rush child, take your time. I am just glad that someone has taken the time to come visit me in my library." Nuk said gently as she fell back to all fours and padded away.

Turning his attention to the frame, Danny swiped a finger along the silver strip and watched as ice formed in the gap of the frame and words started to appear on the flawless surface. Danny had found that this was just one of many of the many pieces of tech that was new to him and he got excited whenever he got to use one of the strange tablets. They were his favourite.

Scrolling through the information Danny absorbed everything, something he had been able to do the moment he had been turned into a ghost. Through his five days spent in the Far Frozen Danny had found out quite a bit of the happenings of the Ghost Zone.

He had learnt that there were many layers to the Realm of the Dead and each was labelled a different realm. The Ghost Zone was at the top. This is where the Ghost King; Anubis, the Master of Time; Clockwork, and the Guardian of Knowledge; Truth, resided. These three worked together to keep all the realms; living and dead, up and running so they didn't destroy themselves. All had a person under them that helped them do their jobs.

Anubis, a humanoid jackal, had a race of beings called Dementors lead by the most powerful of them; Heriotza or as the humans know him, Death. The dementors were guides that went to all the dimensions and lead the souls of the dead back to the Realms of the Dead and where they belong in said realms. Heriotza was the one that killed any being that had escaped their death.

Clockwork, who Danny already knew, had the Guardian of Balance, which was Danny now. The Guardian of Balance would be set tasks by the Master of Time whenever there was a problem that needed fixing in the different dimensions because the Master of Time wasn't allowed to interfere.

Truth, a white silhouette of a male human, had the Keeper. The Keeper wasn't like the Guardian of Balance of the dementors. The Keeper would change throughout each dimension and was only called upon in dire situations. The Keeper had the knowledge that Truth guarded but could only reach it when they are touched by Truth and his Gate of Knowledge.

This was what Danny learned as he read through the texts at the library of Far Frozen. When he was finished, Danny stood and stretched, pulling Cujo off his lap. The dog had run in about half an hour after he got to the library and promptly jumped on him. Returning the frame to where it belonged Danny moved through the rows of shelves and towards Nuks' room.

"Hey Nuk, me an Cujo are headed to dinner. I'll see you later." as Danny was about to turn a voice stopped him.

"Wait." looking over his shoulder to see Nuk seated on another of the plush chairs, only this one had a blanked of Anit fur set over it. Danny turned back to face the ice she-bear and leant on his staff and even though the staff now sat at an angle that it should have fallen it held firm and Danny leant as if he was lounging.

"What is it Nuk?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Who about you spend your evening meal here." Nuk motioned to a large tray full of food, enough for both Danny and Nuk. "And I will tell you a story that you will not find on any of my shelves."

Looking down a Cujo for a minute, the little dog looked up at Danny with bright red eyes and wagged his tail, yipping happily. Danny smiled back and stood strait, stepping into Nuks' room.

"Alright Nuk. What's the story about?" Danny sat down slowly on the floor beside Nuks' chair, wrapping his fur cloak around him, glad that, instead of producing heat, the fur held the cold in and kept a constant chill that Danny craved even in his human form. He also wrapped his cloak around his staff and it up against his shoulder.

"This story, child, is about the Akull Arui. This story is the of how we and our lands came to be in the Ghost Zone." and Nuks' words Danny instantly perked. Akull Arui, he had heard that word before. That's what the ice bears of the Far Frozen called themselves.

"Now listen close child, and I will tell my story." Danny waited patiently as Nuk gave him his portion of food and settle into her chair.

"It was many thousands of years ago and our lands still resided in the living realm on giant ice planet called Mbart Ne Shtepi. I was but a young cub then, still learning the ways of the ice when they came. They were strange creatures and at first we thought that we could find an ally in them and with them they brought the Great Ring, they called it the chapa'ai. That was until we discovered that the bodies we say were not their true bodies, but host bodies, stolen from another race.

"I was one of the first to learn this as my brothers' body was taken by one of the parasites. We feared for him, worried that he would not return to us. But the parasite that had taken his body soon died, unable to live in a body as chilled as ours. My kind grew angry that these parasites would try to enslave us, we asked them why, and all they said was that they were gods, and that creatures as low as us should be slaves to their kind."

"What were they but? What were they called?" Danny asked as he chewed on a piece of odd looking meat that tasted like citrus.

"Goa'uld. Yes that was their name, and they were a cruel and war mongering race. They waged war on us, not thinking that we had the power to fight back.

"The war lasted for many years but slowly my people were dying out. The goa'uld found new technology from another planet that we did not know of and burned the land. For many days and nights the sky was red and fire rained from the sky instead of snow as they sent soldiers through the chapa'ai. Soon, all that was left was Far Frozen, our capital and few of us remained. I was older then, and wiser, and I knew that the Akull Arui were dying out and so did our lead, Frostbite.

"Frostbite lead our army in our last stand. And I am proud to say that I fought right beside him. But we stood no chance. The foot soldiers on the ground were merely decoys to distract us from the true threat above us. They aimed their strongest weapon into the middle of our capital and waited until we had retreated into the walls of our city. And I watched my brother loose his arm to protect one of our brothers in arms. It was not long after that we saw devastation befall us.

"It was cruel and underhanded and with one shot we fell, out city in ruins, but we were proud that we had lasted that long and fought for our freedom. When we awoke we found ourselves and our city here, floating in the great in the great green abyss and the Great King himself was there to greet us.

"It was Anubis himself that gave my brother his arm of ice and told him that he was to lead his people now for eternity. And that is what we do. The Akull Arui have waited many lifetimes for them we are called out once more for battle when a time is so needed." Dannys' eyes were drooping by the end of the story but he kept them open to watch the ice figures that had formed on the ground in front of him during the story.

"Wow." that was all Danny could say really. He hadn't really ever thought where Frostbites' people had come from but to find out they were aliens. Just wow. Danny looked down at Cujo, who had the same wondered expression in his eyes. But then something clicked in Dannys' brain.

"Wait, Frostbite is you brother?!" That was not expected.

Nuk just laughed at him and Danny couldn't help the blush from blooming on his cheeks.

"Yes child, Frostbite is my cub brother. He is the one who first had his body trespassed in by the goa'uld. And he is the one who led us to our afterlife." Danny looked with wide eyes up at Nuk. He didn't really have much to say to that. With a yawn Danny realized just how long Nuks' story had went for.

"Go child, it is late and you need your rest."

"Thanks Nuk, for everything." Danny said as Nuk helped him to his bare feet.

"What is an elder for but to pass on the stories of old to the cubs hmm? Now off you go child." Nuk said the last part with a laugh and nudged him and Cujo to the door.

And so Danny limped back to his assigned room to settle in a nice cold bed with Cujo loyally at his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey all here is the next chappie! the next one might not come for a while even if it is written. i am kinda undecided on whether i should start this as a SG1 Xover. i am currently undecided but i want you alll to tell me which one you want to see more. i wont be changing the chapters that are already up though, it is a multi Xover after all.**

**so here are the choices: SG1, Rise of the Guardians, Harry Potter, Fullmetal Alchemist or How to Train your Dragon.**

**whichever gets three votes first will win and i willpost the next chapter acordingly.**

* * *

It was nearly a month later that Frostbite took him back to Clockworks' tower. This was that day that Danny met Anubis and Heriotza, as well as Truth. Danny stood close to Clockworks' side, in his human from with his staff held in front of him as if to hide behind it.

Anubis and Heriotza stood in front of them to the left. Anubis, it turns out, was not really a ghost, but rather an immortal master of death. The Ghost King was covered in short, sandy grey fur his head was that of a jackal, like he was depicted in Egyptian myth, only that he was completely covered in the fur. His body was mostly humanoid, except his legs, which were double jointed like a jackals own and his toes and fingers were tipped with black claws. He wore a red and silver Egyptian shenti that reached just above his knees. And ankh earrings hung from the base of his triangular ears and an Egyptian staff in his hand. Heriotza floated by his shoulder, tattered black cloak swaying as if in water. The master of dementors face couldn't be seen but two glowing pale pink orbs stared out from the hood of the cloak.

Truth stood beside Anubis and was about a two heads shorter than the other. Truth was completely white, as if he were 2D and there were no shadows cast anywhere on his body.

Anubis chuckled, a deep, hearty sound that reminded Danny of a grandfather.

"There is no need to be shy young Guardian, we will not judge you, and it is better that we know each other now instead of in a time of need." Danny couldn't help but smile at the kind words of the god and stepped away from Clockwork to stand a little straighter and pull his staff to his side.

"The old mutt is right; we will not harm you Mr Guardian." Truth said with a chuckle of his own. The Guardian of Knowledges' voice was odd. If Danny were to describe it he would say it was the definition of 'gender neutral.

"Uh, thanks. I'm Danny, by the way." Danny said softly to the two, holding his staff close.

"Ah yes, that's rights how rude of me." Anubis spoke up, his maroon eyes wide as if he had just been caught stealing cookies. "I am Anubis, though you probably already knew that-"

"He did." Truth interjected. But Anubis ignores him,

"And the walking dictionary is Truth. My companion here is Heriotza, lead of my workers and a loyal friend. If you ever need something Heriotza is the one to get it for you." Anubis said with a smile spreading across his maw.

Danny nodded as Heriotza floated forward until he was right in front of him and Danny was frozen as he looked slightly fearfully into those pale pink eyes. Heriotza didn't move instead he held up one of his black, skeletal hands. In his hand was a floating, pale pink ball, the same colour as his eyes. Danny could only watch as Heriotza held his hand over Dannys' right eye, the orb floating smoothly into Dannys' own eye. As soon as it was in his eye Danny heard something. It was soft and smooth, and sounded reminiscently of a flute. It was a song and Danny realized a few seconds later that the beautiful tune was coming from Heriotza. When he finally noticed the tune seemed to pick up into a happy beat as Heriotzas' eyes glowed brighter. Danny smiled, the light tune taking away all his fear of the creature in front of him.

"Thanks." Danny said softly

"It seems that Heriotza has taken a liking to you. Good! I am glad that we all get along!" Danny snickered slightly at the boisterous voice of the Ghost King and had to smother them as Truth utter "oaf" under his breath before smiling widely at Danny, as if he knew that he was thinking.

"Well we must be off now, Clockwork, but I am sure that Heriotza will drop by when he can to visit our young friend when he can. Come on Truth, I will escort you back to your Gate." Anubis said loudly as he hooked his arm with his shorter companion.

"I do NOT need an escort you blubbering idiot! Release me immediately!"

"Oh don't be like that Truth, you know you love me!"

"I do no such thing!"

Danny couldn't hold back his laughter as the two gods left and promptly dropped to the ground in fits of giggles, an amused time ghost hovering above him.

"Are you quite done?" Clockworks asked, but Danny could see the laughter in his eyes.

Wiping a tear from his blue eyes Danny nodded and accepted the hand offered him, grunting slightly as he stood. Leaning heavily on his staff Danny asked the one thing on his mind.

"Sooooo, what now oh mighty Doctor? By the way are the Doctors real?" this time Clockwork did laugh, if only for a moment.

"Come now Daniel, do I really look like one of those self-proclaimed time lords? And yes they are quite real, and rather pesky is you ask me, always meddling in what they ort not meddle in." Danny smirked, so Clockwork didn't like the Doctors hey?

Clockwork was quick to catch the smirk and Danny soon found out what it was like to be hit in the head with a time sceptre.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"Now, there are a few things that you need to know before I can start sending you into different dimensions." Clockwork said as he looked at Danny.

The time ghost was now sitting on one of the lounges, the end closest to the fire. Danny sat on the opposite lounge, cloak pulled around his to keep his cool and Cujo on his lap.

"And what would those things be Doctor?" Danny asked as smirked as he saw Clockworks eye twitch and take a calming breath.

"The first is that no one, not a soul, living or dead, may know exactly what you are doing there. Each time you enter a dimension you will become one of those people. No one must know that you are the Guardian of Balance, am I clear? I do not wish to pull you out and make you redo all your work if you manage to reveal yourself." Clockwork told Danny sternly.

"Ok, yep, don't reveal myself as a mystical, otherworldly spirit there to save them all from certain destruction. I can do that." Danny got himself a flat stare from Clockwork for his troubles.

"The second is that is someone is meant to do something, and you will know if they are, then you let them do, do not disrupt the fate of others."

"So, in other, simpler terms, people gotta do what people gotta do, don't screw it up." Clockwork sighed as Danny smiled.

"Yes, Daniel, that is what I said." Clockwork said with his head now resting on the back of the lounge.

"Anything else Doctor?"

"No, Daniel."

"When's my first job-"

"_Later_ Daniel. Now be off with you."

Danny pouted and muttered; "party pooper." before standing and changing into his ghost form. He paused for a minute, enjoying the feeling of the chill of his core and the thrumming of his staff before moving away from the sitting area in Clockworks lair and towards the door. Cujo barked as he shifted into his larger form and panted happily beside him.

"C'mon Cujo, let's go for a fly." Danny said softly before lifting from the ground and into the green sky.

It had taken Danny two weeks before he could fly again without breaks and it had been taxing. Danny lived for the sky, apart from his ice core flying was the most important part of himself. He loved it, and to not fly was almost physically painful, not that he wasn't in pain or anything but still.

Danny smiled as he flew at high speeds through the Ghost Zone, Cujo, as always, at his side. His new white hoodie catching the wind but not slowing him down. It was odd, he found, flying without shoes of gloves, but now bad. Danny found that he like the way the wind slipped through his fingers and along his arms. Danny also found that the armband that he had in his human form had transferred to his ghost form.

Danny laughed out loud and whooped with joy as he twirled his staff at his side, the ice not hindered by the wind and as light as a feather. But he found himself slowing down as he got to a familiar part of the Zone. This was where his parents' portal was. Slowing a bit more Danny stopped completely in front of the stable portal that lead to his parents' lab.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, trying to decide whether or not he should go through, if only to see Jazz, and maybe Sam and Tuck. But he didn't really need to make a decision because after a while of nothing Cujo got restless and, with a bark, the still massive dog ran through the portal.

"Cujo! No sto-" the words dies on his tongue as Cujo disappeared.

Danny sighed, he couldn't leave Cujo out there, and the dog was too friendly for his own good. And so Danny turned invisible and floated through the portal.

He didn't know whether he was glad or upset to find the lab empty but he brushed it off. The lab looked as if no one had stepped in it in a while. A fine layer of dust covered everything. As loudly as he dared Danny called for his wayward dog.

"Cujo, Cujo! Come on boy we have to go home." Danny waited a minute for his dog to appear and groaned when he didn't then proceeded to facepalm.

Floating through the roof of the lab and out of the house, still invisible, Danny looked around the Amity and tried to catch a glimpse of his dog. He almost facepalmed again when he heard Valerie yell for a certain mutt to come back.

Danny sighed again as he made his way to the park, where he know Cujo and Valerie in her huntress gear were having it out. Danny floated above them as he watched Valerie shoot at a large Cujo and try to trap him and some odd glowing cube. Well that's new.

Still invisible, Danny whistled for Cujo and the ghost dog instantly responded by flying up to him, leaving Valerie to yell angrily. Danny left quickly before she could notice him.

Danny settled down on a large hill overlooking Amity in the park and changed into his human form, glad that no one was around at this time of day; they would all be in school or at work.

Danny pulled his white cloak around himself, glad for the cool it provided in the summer heat, and pulled up the hood. Cujo lay at his side in his smaller form, chewing happily on a stick he had found after a stern scolding for running off.

Danny leant forward against his staff as he sat on the soft grass, black hair and the fur of his cloak being ruffled by the summer breeze. He hadn't really realized how much he missed Amity until he came back, and it had only been a little over a month.

"You think I'll ever come back here when I leave Cujo?" Danny asked his friend, glancing down at red eyes briefly. Cujo thumped his tail in reply.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I can't leave this place forever; I was born here, raised here. Heck I even found my first friend here! But I know I can't stay. I promised that I would be a Guardian and I don't go back on my promises." Danny was quiet for a while as he thought.

"Maybe, after my first job, I'll come back and say hi; you know see everyone, so I'm not tempted to stay. You think that's a good idea?" Cujo nodded his head, black ears flopping and Danny smiled brightly.

"You're a great friend, you know that Cujo?" Danny said as he scratched the green puppy behind the ears

"Found you mutt!"

Danny jumped up as a green blast hit Cujo with a yelp. Shooting to his feet and biting back the pain from his leg Danny stepped in front of the injured ghost.

"Leave him alone Valerie!" Danny shouted at the red clad girl on her hoverboard.

"Wha-How did you know my name? Never mind that, do you know what that thing is kid?" Valarie spat.

"I know quite a deal more than you I'm sure." Danny said back as Valarie landed and stepped onto the grass a few meters from him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Danny couldn't really see her face but he knew she was scowling.

Dannys' laugh was dark, and it surprised him, but Danny didn't let it faze him as he pulled back his hood.

"D-Danny? Wha-How! They said you were dead!" Valarie exclaimed as she pulled off her head gear to reveal wild hair and mocha skin.

Bending down Danny scooped up his injured puppy telling him that it would be alright, and wrapped him in the cold confines of his cloak.

"Well, if we were to get technical, I am dead. I've been dead for a while." Danny said as he moved a few steps closer to his old friend.

Valarie stumbled back and fell to her butt, her eyes wide and teary. Danny crouched down next to her, leaning heavily on his staff due to the pain in his leg from the position.

"Oh come on Valarie, I'm still the same guy, just a little stronger."

"And without a heartbeat." Danny blinked at that.

"Actually, if you want to check, in this form I do have a heartbeat; it's my other form that shows my death." Danny explained. He wasn't sure why exactly he was telling her, but it felt good to finally get it off his chest.

"O-other form?" Valaries' voice was getting stronger now as she sat upright, eyes curious.

"Well yeah. I mean, not all ghosts can do it but I'm one of few." Danny said as he let the cold rings appear and split, revealing Phantom.

"Phantom!" Danny smiled at Valaries' expression but frowned suddenly as pain shot through his leg and forced him to stand. And though it was better in his ghost form it still hurt.

"Are-are you alright Danny?" Danny glanced at Valarie as she too stood up.

"Yeah, it happens. Just screwed up my leg in my human half can't walk properly anymo-" Danny stopped suddenly as he felt something appear on his wrist. Shifting Cujo into one arm Danny lifted his scared right arm to stare at the watch that now sat there.

With a laugh Danny turned to Valarie.

"Well, sorry I can't stay and chat but it looks like I'm needed elsewhere." and with a final wave Danny jumped into the air.

"WAIT!" stopping, Danny looked down at Valarie. "Will you come back?"

Danny shrugged and smiled goofily. "I dunno! Maybe!" and with that Danny shot off, back towards the portal and back towards home.

* * *

**remember to vote!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey yall! sorry for the wait but yunno its christmas time and the whole family was coming over and i got to meet my two baby cousins and see my niese that i havenet seen in ages cuz my brothers ex wife is a bitch. **

**anyway. am half way through the next chapter and will hopefuly be up before the end of the week. after that there wont be any chapters for a bit, im going to japan and i wont be able to update.**

**ok i got my first flame the other day on this story and frankly, im fine with that but for all the others out there that might have somethin against how i interpret things then here is a warning:**

**this is an AU always has and always will be. some aspects of the stories i put in will be that same and some will be differant. like how i made dementors into soul guides and frostbites people from the stargate universe and how Truth from FMA isnto a total phsyco, he just acts like it to the poeple of his home dimension, the FMA world. there will be more crossovers in the future, and i might even make a oneshot if ur interested, already planning one with YUGIOH. so if u all have problems with me changing things then tought luck, build a bridge and get over it princess cuz i dont follow the rules of society.**

**ANYWAY! here is the next chappie!**

* * *

Danny sighed as he trudged through snow, Cujo, who was no longer green but instead a pale grey, at his heels. It's not that Danny didn't mind the snow; it's just that he wished Clockwork had given him a bit more time before he pushed him into this dimension.

That's right, Danny had officially started his job as Guardian of Balance and Clockwork had told him a few details before sending him off. Stupid Doctor should have told him that he wouldn't be on earth. Danny sighed and looked up at the two moons that hung in the sky. One was closer and an off yellow colour while the other was a dark green. Danny knew what planet he was on, after all he could never forget the look of Far Frozen, even if this one was in ruins. But even so, Mbart Ne Shtepi was a beautiful place, covered in towering forests made from living crystal ice.

As Danny walked through the silent streets of the ruins of Far Frozen he couldn't help but feel a bout of sad justice. To think, his first task would be to help knock down the race that had sent Frostbite and Nuk to the Ghost Zone. Danny stopped walking as he came to the courtyard in front of the palace and looked down at his friend.

Cujo looked up at his with bright red eyes and barked, showing off the green ghost gem that now hung from his collar, the same gem that had turned the little dogs' fur grey and locked away his ability to fly. Cujo had been upset that he couldn't fly for a while but Danny soon explained that most dogs couldn't fly anyway.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait here Cujo? I mean, we have no food so we won't last long." Danny looked up at the destroyed palace and Danny noticed that most of the building had collapsed. Moving forward, Danny made his way into the rubble to see if the library was still standing.

"Maybe we should go and find the chapa'ai that Nuk told us about? We could go exploring and find out what exactly this wannabe Anubis is up to. Hell, I can feel the unbalance he's bringing this dimension already! Who does he think he is? Trying to rule the universe, ha! Nice try." Danny muttered to himself and Cujo barked at him as Danny limped through a hole in the familiar doors of the library. Danny pushed the hood of his cloak back and ran his fingers through his dark hair, blue eyes taking in all the broken shelves and data frames.

"I'm glad Nuk doesn't have to see this." Danny muttered and turned towards Nuks' room. The layout of the palace was the same as it was in the Ghost Zone and for that Danny was thankful.

Danny stood at the doorway to Nuks' room and smiled sadly, glad that is was mostly untouched. He felt Cujo brush against his leg in comfort and he scooped up his puppy friend in one arm and clutched his ice staff tighter in the other. The entire room was coated in a layer of ice that had settled like dust around the whole city.

Danny moved further into the room and shifted to his ghost form, moving the ice off of Nuks' chair and resting his staff against the wall so he could curl up on the massive seat. Danny glanced around with his now green eyes as he heard the wind start to pick up outside. Well, Danny thought, now would be a good time to come up with a cover story.

Danny had been told by Clockwork that he couldn't tell anyone that he was a ghost. He knew that he couldn't say he was human and that thought made Danny frown. So he had to deny his humanity, great, just what he wanted. Well Danny knew what happened on Mbart Ne Shtepi so maybe he could say that-no- he could say that he lived one on of the moons. Yeah, that would work, but what else? He was the last of his kind? Danny could work with that, but how did he come to be the last? Well, a sickness would work. Danny thought over that one for a minute. Yes, there was a sickness and his sister sent him away so he wouldn't die with them! Well it was half the truth, Jazz did send him away so he wouldn't die. Danny thought a bit more before deciding to think out all the little details later.

Danny yawned and pet Cujos' fur. In order to try and stave of the boredness Danny summoned up a handful of ectoplasm and let it encase his hand in green flames. With a little more concentration Danny managed to pull ectoplasm from his hand and make it float above his palm. Deciding to start simple, Danny started to form shapes out of the ectoplasm and when he was sure he had it down he started to mould the energy into a small rabbit shape.

Danny laughed as he made the ectoplasm rabbit hop around the room, an excited Cujo chasing after it. Dannys' green eyes glowed brighter in his happiness and though he knew that Sam and Jazz would probably scold him for being childish if they ever found out Danny just couldn't help it. He hadn't really told anyone before but Danny loved to be childish. That's why he had witty banter with everyone he fought, to make it all the more fun and to make it all seem not so serious. Though Danny would never admit it out loud he did like it when Nuk called him a child, it made him forget about what he does as Phantom.

After a while Danny let Cujo catch the rabbit and the ectoplasm dispersed into the air. With another yawn Danny sprawled on Nuks' chair and closed his eyes to sleep, ignoring Cujo as the dog jumped on his stomach. Danny lifted his arm and place it on the puppies back and let sleep take him.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

When Danny awoke it was to silence. That was what worried him. It was when Danny sat up that he noticed that Cujo was nowhere in sight. Danny groaned and stood up, grabbing his staff and changing into his human form.

It was easy for Danny to navigate the fallen palace to the outside and even though he had no shoes and could feel the cold it didn't really hurt him. As Danny got outside he saw that it was day time and the sky was clear and blue. Something else Danny found odd was that there was no sun around Mbart Ne Shtepi, it just got brighter and darker and the moons never really moved.

Pulling himself from his thoughts Danny wriggled his toes into the freshly fallen and pulled his cloak closer around himself and pulled up the hood. Leaning slightly on his staff Danny made his way down the main street of Far Frozen.

"Cujo! Cujo! Where are you! I told you to stop running off!" Danny sighed when he got no response from the little dog and continued through the city until he came to the edge. A small trail lead away from Far Frozen and Danny could easily see the large paw prints left by Cujo.

As he came to the crest of the hill Danny saw two ice spires on either side of the path and ran his fingers over the warn down warnings carved in the runes used by the Akull Arui covering the pillars.

"Be careful son, for there be monsters out there." Danny muttered to himself and started down the other side of the hill towards a temple like structure hidden in a valley. The building was large and Danny guessed it probably had about four or five rooms. As he got closer Danny say that there were fallen ice statues of large bat creatures with beaks. Only one of the two statues was complete the other looked like it had been shattered.

Danny choked as he stepped into the temple. Shallow burn marks covered most of the walls that he could tell once held beautiful carvings of the legends of spirits that the Akull Arui were so in tune with. But that wasn't all. What made tears fall from his blue eyes was the bones. There were seven skeletons in all and all of them had burns along the spine but it was the one in that he could see in the adjoining room that broke his half dead heart.

A sob escaped Danny as he walked into a room filled with more broken statues and burnt carvings and he glared at the large stone ring that he knew didn't belong there. He moved around the grey and green boxes that he also knew didn't belong but ignored them in favour of the skeleton lying propped against the stone dial in the centre of the room. A wide, gold necklace with silver accents and uneven skirt was all that adorned Nuks' bones and a heavy metal blade lay forgotten next to her.

"Oh god, Nuk." tears froze as they hit the ground and Danny fell to his knees, staff clattering to the floor.

Danny knew that he would see Nuk again but it still hurt to see her bones just lying there. With his hood up and knees pulled to his chest Danny cried.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

"Alright kiddies it's time to head home. We don't want to get stuck in a storm out here" Colonel Jack O'Neill called to his three teammates as he stood in a whole in a large ice door leading to a room full of shelves.

"This place is amazing Jack! The intelligence these beings had to be able to build structures that last this long out of ice! It cou-" Daniel Jackson was cut off with a glance from his leader.

"Daniel Jackson is correct. Tales of the great beasts that once dwelled on this planet are still being told to Jaffa children." Teal'c intoned as he took his place beside Jack.

"Carter! Let's move!" Jack called out to his last member.

"I'm coming! I just had to grab one of those frames. They seem to be radiating a type of energy that I've never seen before!" Samantha Carter said excitedly as she swung her bag onto her back.

"You can look at it when we get outa here. Now let's go."

The team moved as quick as they could on the slick ice floors of the palace as they made their way back into the ruins of the city. Daniel was forced to keep moving as every little detail caught his attention. He couldn't wait to get back to the SGC to study some of the runes and murals he had taken photos of.

Just as they made it to the courtyard of the palace Daniel yelped as he tumbled over a piece of hidden ice, his glasses dropping into the snow.

"You alright back there Danny boy?" Jack called from the entrance to the courtyard where he was with the rest of the team.

"Yeah, just tripped over some ice!" he called back and pulled himself onto his knees and slipped back on his glasses.

"Hey guys!" Daniel called as he stared at what was in the snow.

"What! There's a storm coming!" It was Sam who replied this time.

"You might want to see this!" Daniel ignored his friends grumblings and stood, careful not to disturb the footprint that he had barely missed in his fall.

"Is that a footprint?" Jack asked as he pulled down the hood of his thick parka.

"Yeah, and whoever it is isn't wearing any shoes." Daniel said as he scratched the back of his head in thought.

"It is from a child." They all looked up to stare at Teal'c who just raised an eyebrow at them.

"So you're telling me that there is some kid running around in freezing temperatures with no shoes on? What kind of mother did this kid have?" Jack said and let his head fall back only to freeze and face his teammates again.

"We gotta go! Now!" Jack said as he pulled Daniel after him and slipped his snow goggles over his eyes.

"What? Wh-" before Daniel could even finish his sentence the blizzard hit.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Danny looked up from his position when he heard the storm hit. Looks like he won't be getting back to the library.

Wiping his eyes of his tears Danny stood, carefully avoiding looking at Nuks' bones. Instead he looked around the room he was in. He stared for a while at the chapa'ai, amazed at the intricacy of the ring before forcing his eyes elsewhere. With wide eyes Danny moved towards the plastic boxes that didn't look like they had been there very long and flipped one open.

Inside it was weapons and other assortments of little machines that Danny didn't even try to figure out.. The other box was the same. Dannys' head shot up as he heard a bark.

"Cujo!" running into the first room he had been in Danny opened his arms for Cujo to jump into and proceeded to hug his dog tightly.

"Don't ever run off like that again." he said softly and Cujo whimpered.

Danny released the grey puppy as Cujo started to writhe. Cujo was quick to start tugging on his cloak, eyes wide and desperate as he whimpered and yipped at Danny.

"What? Cujo, what are you-" Danny stopped and spin, hissing slightly from his leg without his staff for support and stared wide eyes at the box he could see through the doorway.

Limping as fast as he could Danny moved to grab his staff from the floor and turned to Cujo. The grey dog was lying on his stomach in his larger form. Head up and ears alert. Danny understood instantly and pulled himself into Cujos' back and held onto his collar with his right hand and staff with his left, changing into his ghost form to help him with the blizzard.

"Find them Cujo!" they were out of the temple and steering away from the path that led to the city in an instant. Not wanting to let go of Cujo Danny lifted his staff and channelled his energy through it, trying to make a shield. It work, veins of green glowing through his staff and a ball of ectoplasm hovering in between the tips of the crescent, the strings of beads whipping viciously.

Danny let Cujo take him to whoever it was that came through the chapa'ai and hoped that it wasn't too late. They had run for a few minutes before Danny caught sight four dark figures in front of him and he lowered his shield so he could get close and pulled up his hood, bare arms not even feeling the cold.

Only when he was feet away from the four did he put the shield back up, waiting for the snow that was kicked up from Cujos' stop as he jumped to the snow, standing atop it instead of sinking in like the four others.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked as he looked at the four. One was distinctly female, the other three males, the tallest of which was holding a simple looking metal staff.

"Yeah we're...fine." one said as he cautiously pulled off his goggles and pushed back his hood.

"Oh thank god." Danny said as he leant heavily on his staff. He then turned a stern eye on the four, who had now all taken off their goggles and pulled down their hoods.

"You should keep a better eye on the sky, the storms here can kill in minutes! What were you thinking! You were lucky that Cujo had seen you and came and got me or you would all be a bunch of popsicles!" Danny scolded and stood up straight again.

"Uh, we're sorry? We didn't know, we were just trying to get back to the temple that had the chapa'ai in it. Were explorers see? And we were in the ruins of that city." the one with glasses said, glancing at his friends as he took a step forward.

Danny sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. They didn't know, he shouldn't have gotten angry at them. He must just be hungry. Looking back up at them Danny smiled apologetically.

"No, no it's alright, I shouldn't have snapped at you, you didn't know. It's just, I was just in that temple and when Cujo came and got me I thought something bad had happened. Don't worry about it." Danny smiled a little brighter now. "Come on, I'll take you back to the chapa'ai. Cujo, lead the way."

Cujo barked loudly, startling the people, and turned around and started to trot back the way they had come.

"Better move quickly, I can't keep the shield up forever." and with that Danny turned and caught up with Cujo, grabbing onto his collar and only looking back to make sure they were following.

It took about ten minutes to get back to the temple and all the while Danny could hear the group behind him whispering softly to each other. As soon as he stepped into the temple Danny put down the shield with a sigh. He probably should have flown, why did he only think of that now?

"So kid, what are you doing here?" Danny looked up the one who had spoken, the one with salt and pepper blond hair.

"Oh, uh…" Danny laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head, pushing his hood down and messing with his white hair.

"Well, you see, I...I don't really have anywhere to go. And I came to the chapa'ai trying to find somewhere to go." Danny said, looking down and hoping they believed his lie.

"Well where's your family?" it was the blond to speak this time and Dannys' head shot up to look at her with large, sad green eyes as she crouched in front of him.

"They're dead." Danny said softly and looked to the side. Cujo whined and licked his head with enough force to make him stumble and Danny couldn't help the smile on his face. He push Cujo away then opened an arm for the grey dog to jump into. His new companions looked at him funny for a moment until Cujo shrunk down and leapt at him with a bark and Danny held the dog tight.

"That's not something you see every day." The one with glasses said.

"Indeed" Danny looked up at the dark skinned one with the odd symbol on his head. It was the first time he had heard him speak. Danny sniffed, trying to use his heightened senses to learn a bit more about these people discreetly and it made his eyes widen as le stared at the one that just spoke.

"Kid?" Danny ignored whoever spoke and moved towards the dark skinned one until he was right in front of him and sniffed again. Cujo started to snarl, baring his teeth to the man. Danny was quick to narrow his eyes and step back.

"You have a goa'uld inside you." It wasn't a question and Danny didn't pay any attention to the others. "I can smell it." may as well start to hint that he wasn't human.

The man raised an eyebrow and nodded curtly at Danny.

"My name is Teal'c. I am a Jaffa warrior and former first prime of Apophis. You have no need to fear, I no longer serve the false gods." Danny watched Teal'c closely as the Jaffa stood strait and stared him in the eye, as if trying to prove himself. Danny nodded and Cujo stopped growling.

"I'm Daniel Phantom. A shape changer from one of the moons of this planet and guardian of my people." Danny said as he let the ring appear and separate, revealing his human form. Danny smiled widely, blue eyes shining. "But you can all call me Danny!"

There was silence for a bit and Danny turned to looked at the three other in the room with wide, curious eyes.

"So, not human. Ok, well, I'm Jack O'Neill. This is Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson." Danny laughed at the human bit and smiled with a wave at Sam and Daniel.

As they moved into the room with the chapa'ai the one named Daniel moved to stand next to Danny.

"You said you were the guardian of your people right? Why aren't you with them now?" Danny looked up at the man for a moment and frowned, placing Cujo at his feet. Well here goes nothing. Danny could only hope that they would believe his lie.

"There was a sickness and not even our best scientists could find a cure. When they thought they had it they didn't know how it would affect us, so I let them try it on me." Danny could tell that even though the others weren't looking they were listening and Danny hoped that he wouldn't slip up with his massive improvising.

"It-it didn't work, and I was bed ridden for a while. The scientists came-came up with a new cure and in desperation they gave it to the others. The cure started to eat away at them, like the old cure had started to do to me." Danny sighed and tilted his head back to stare at the carvings on the ceiling.

"What happened after that." Daniel pushed slightly, hoping that he wouldn't stop the kid from talking.

"My sister, she came to me before the cure fully affected her and took me to a portal that my parents, the scientists, had made as an experiment to travel to different places. She opened in and sent me through and I found myself here, in the ruins of the Far Frozen, capitol city of the Akull Arui. After a while I started to get better and eventually I did. That's pretty much my story."

Danny didn't speak much after that, just let the people work in peace. If was only when he heard an odd noise did he look up to see the inner circle of the chapa'ai spinning. Danny stepped forward to stand next to Sam, staring wide eyed and stone ring as blue energy shot forward before springing back, leaving what looked to be a pool of water.

Stepping up to it Danny ran his fingers along the energy, feeling it reach into his core and attract his own energy, on instinct Danny changed. His white glow in his ghost form shining at the new energy and his green eyes bright he felt the energy pulse and reach out to him, wrapping around him as if it were hugging him.

"Hello to you too." Danny said softly as he ran his fingers over the sentient energy.

"What are you just standing there for kid? You wanna come with us or not!" Danny laughed and spun to face Jack with a smirk and a fake salute.

"Of course, captain!"


	6. authors note

**ok everyone, here is the deal; i am NOT giving up on my stories, some of them. i just cant think of what to do next. i will come back to these but i have lost hope in them for now.**

**i am so sorry to all those who wanted me to update. one day, i'll come back to these and finish them, but for now, sorry.**

**Scales**


End file.
